Schuldig
by Yoko1
Summary: sehr depressiv...kurze abgeschlossene Fiction...


Disclaimer: das Übliche...  
  
Widmung: einer ganz bestimmten Person...  
  
  
  
Es passiert. Einfach so.  
  
Und ich kann es nicht verhindern.  
  
Ich weiß es. Weiß es schon so lange.  
  
Doch ich kann es nicht.  
  
Ich kann es einfach nicht.  
  
Es geht einfach nicht.  
  
Du beobachtest mich, Deine Blicke ruhen auf mir.  
  
Doch ich kann Dir nicht antworten.  
  
Ich öffne meinen Mund, forme die Worte mit meinen Lippen.  
  
Doch kein Ton dringt aus meiner Kehle hervor.  
  
Ich erinnere mich an die Zeiten, in denen wir lachten, uns freuten.  
  
Spaß hatten.  
  
Sie scheinen so weit weg zu sein, so lange her...  
  
Du hast mich mit etwas konfrontiert, dass ich nicht begreife...  
  
Mit dem ich nicht umgehen kann.  
  
Deine Augen sind wachsam, ruhen auf meinen Zügen.  
  
Beobachten jede Regung.  
  
Und sie beobachten viel.  
  
Denn Selbstzweifel, Angst und Trauer kämpfen miteinander, ringen um Vorherrschaft.  
  
Führen Krieg.  
  
Du trittst einen Schritt vor; in den Gläsern Deiner Brille spiegeln sich die letzten sterbenden Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne, nehmen mir die Sicht auf Deine Augen.  
  
Instinktiv weiche ich zurück.  
  
In Deinen Zügen spiegelt sich Trauer, aber auch Neugier, warum ich denn zurückweiche.  
  
Du machst mir Angst.  
  
Ein Lachen entringt sich Deiner Kehle, kalt, bitter.  
  
Enttäuscht.  
  
Ist es denn so schlimm, fragst Du mich.  
  
Ja.  
  
Warum?  
  
Ich schweige. Es fällt mir schwer, es überhaupt nur zu denken.  
  
Wie also soll ich es aussprechen?  
  
Unmöglich.  
  
Wieder lachst Du, aber dieses Mal ist es emotionslos. Ob Du selbst das hättest vorhersehen müssen, fragst Du mich.  
  
Ja, das hättest Du.  
  
Du schweigst. Schaust mich nur mit unsichtbaren Augen an. Sie Sonne färbt Dein Gesicht blutrot, verhärtet Deine Züge nur noch mehr. Was hinter den spiegelnden Gläsern vor sich geht, kann ich nicht erkennen.  
  
Erneut weiche ich zurück. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt wissen, was Du denkst, was Du fühlst.  
  
Doch genau das kann ich nicht.  
  
Nicht bei Dir.  
  
Bist Du enttäuscht?  
  
Ja, Du bist es.  
  
Und doch war es so vorhersehbar...selbst für mich...  
  
Es tut mir Leid, so unglaublich Leid...  
  
Doch Du meinst nur, dieses Gefühl stehe mir nicht.  
  
Aber es ist so, ich fühle so, kann es nicht ändern.  
  
Nicht verhindern.  
  
Nicht ungeschehen machen.  
  
Wenn ich es doch nur früher gewusst hätte...  
  
Es hätte nichts geändert.  
  
Und ich glaube Dir, als Du dies sagst.  
  
Unser Weg war vorgezeichnet, egal, wie wir uns verhalten hätten.  
  
Denn viel anders wäre es nicht gewesen.  
  
Ich kann nicht gegen meine Natur leben.  
  
Und das weißt Du.  
  
Wieder machst Du einen Schritt auf mich zu.  
  
Doch diesmal bleibe ich stehen.  
  
Ich kann mich nicht mehr rühren.  
  
Wieder erinnere ich mich zurück, zurück an die Zeiten, in denen wir noch glücklich waren.  
  
Wir vier.  
  
Nicht wir zwei.  
  
Doch diese Zeiten sind vorbei, endeten damit, als sich der Blick in Deinen Augen änderte, sobald Du mich ansahst.  
  
Als er kippte.  
  
Die anderen haben es auch bemerkt.  
  
Es war kaum zu verbergen.  
  
Aber wann war das gewesen?  
  
Und warum?  
  
War ich der Grund?  
  
Ja.  
  
Aber warum ich? Warum nicht irgend jemand anderes?  
  
Du schweigst, schaust mich nur mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.  
  
Die Sonne weicht langsam den Schatten der beginnende Nacht, und auf einmal siehst Du älter aus, als ob Du innerhalb kurzer zeit gealtert wärst.  
  
Müde...  
  
Warum?  
  
Warum fragst Du mich warum?  
  
Du weißt die Antwort doch schon längst.  
  
Warum muss ich es Dir noch einmal sagen, uns beiden weh tun?  
  
Weil Du es von mir hören willst.  
  
Weil Du es hören musst.  
  
Ich schweige, atme schwer. Kann nicht antworten.  
  
Will nicht antworten.  
  
Noch einmal trittst Du vor, verringerst den Abstand zwischen uns auf weniger als eine Armlänge.  
  
Ich bleibe stehen, sehe Dich an.  
  
Versuche stark zu sein.  
  
Obwohl ich innerlich zittere.  
  
Du lächelst nur, und obwohl es sanft wirkt, ist es gleichzeitig auch hart.  
  
Unerbittlich.  
  
Du machst mir Angst.  
  
Dein Lächeln vertieft sich noch, wird jedoch kälter, gefriert.  
  
Langsam hebst Du Deinen Arm, legst Deine Hand an meine Wange.  
  
Streichst sanft darüber.  
  
Ich erschaudere, versteife mich.  
  
Was ich denn habe, fragst Du mich.  
  
In Deiner Stimme klingt Belustigung, aber auch Trauer mit.  
  
Ich schließe die Augen.  
  
Du weißt, was los ist.  
  
Doch meine Stimme klingt nicht halb so kalt, wie sie sollte.  
  
Deine hand streicht weiter, über mein Ohr hinweg, hinein in meine langen Haare.  
  
Ich seufze.  
  
Bitte hör auf.  
  
Warum?  
  
Weil ich es nicht will.  
  
Ich kann Dich nicht wegstoßen.  
  
Warum?  
  
Weil ich Dich nicht verletzen will.  
  
Warum?  
  
Weil ich Dich nicht verletzen kann.  
  
Wieder lachst Du. Siehst es als Punkt für Dich.  
  
Triumphierst.  
  
Mit einemmal krallt sich Deine Hand in meine Haare.  
  
Noch bevor ich reagieren kann, ziehst Du mich an Dich.  
  
Drückst Deine Lippen auf die Meinen.  
  
Meine Augen weiten sich in Entsetzen.  
  
Dann breitet sich Resignation in mir aus.  
  
Wie lange soll ich noch dagegen kämpfen?  
  
Irgendwann stoße ich Dich weg, finde die Kraft, mich von dir zu lösen.  
  
Doch es scheint Ewigkeiten gedauert zu haben.  
  
Erneuter Triumph in Deinen Augen.  
  
Ich wolle es doch auch, gibst Du von Dir, ich solle mich nicht länger wehren.  
  
Mich nicht verstellen.  
  
Du verstehst nicht.  
  
Du willst nicht verstehen.  
  
Ich verzweifele.  
  
Doch es ist Dir egal.  
  
Wieder trittst Du auf mich zu, rasch, versuchst, mich zu fassen.  
  
Doch ich bin vorbereitet.  
  
Schnell entwinde ich mich Deinem Griff, versuche, in den Schatten der mittlerweile dichten Nacht zu verschwinden.  
  
Doch Du findest mich, ergreifst mich.  
  
Hältst mich fest.  
  
Und wieder spüre ich deine Lippen auf den Meinen, Deine Zunge, wie sie leckt, tastet.  
  
Einlass sucht.  
  
Doch ich öffne mich nicht.  
  
Dein Griff ist eisern, und so sehr ich mich winde, ich entkomme Dir nicht.  
  
Du ziehst mich mit Dir, und mit einemmal trifft mein Rücken auf etwas Hartes, Kaltes.  
  
Unnachgiebiges.  
  
Noch immer ersucht Deine Zunge um Einlass.  
  
Den ich nicht gewähre.  
  
Doch Du scheinst es wirklich nicht zu bemerken, press mich immer fester an die Wand.  
  
Und Dich an mich.  
  
Ich spüre Dein Knie, das sich zwischen meine Beine drängt, Deine Hände, die mich noch immer in eisernem Griff halten.  
  
Dein Verlangen in jeder Bewegung.  
  
Eine meiner Hände kommt frei, und ich fasse in Richtung deines Gesichtes, taste danach.  
  
Deine Bille verrutscht, als ich dagegen stoße.  
  
Doch Du bemerkst es noch nicht einmal.  
  
Immer weiter treibst Du Dein Knie, ziehst es hoch.  
  
Stößt gegen meinen Schritt.  
  
Ich keuche auf.  
  
Und Du lächelst.  
  
Doch es ist nicht das, was Du denkst, nicht das, was Du willst.  
  
Endlich schaffe ich es, Dein Gesicht ein Stück von meinem zu entfernen, es wegzudrücken.  
  
Nicht....tu es nicht.  
  
Doch was in Deinen Augen lodert, lässt mich frösteln.  
  
Wollust.  
  
Begierde.  
  
Verlangen.  
  
Wahn.  
  
Ich muss etwas tun, denn Du bist kaum noch zu stoppen in Deiner Lust.  
  
Kaum noch bei Sinnen.  
  
Ich liebe Dich nicht.  
  
Etwas bricht in Deinen Augen, und eine Weile rührst Du Dich nicht.  
  
Doch dann löst Du Dich von mir, lässt von mir ab.  
  
Schaust mich aus gebrochenen Augen an.  
  
Und wendest Dich von mir ab.  
  
Und gehst.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
  
Ich will noch etwas sagen, strecke meine Hand aus.  
  
Doch dann lasse ich sie sinken.  
  
Denn etwas ist gerade eben in Dir gestorben.  
  
So wie in mir.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerke ich das Nass, das meine Wange hinunterläuft.  
  
Eine Träne.  
  
Noch eine.  
  
Unzählige Tränen.  
  
Ich sinke auf die Knie.  
  
Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es keine andere Lösung gab, habe ich heute etwas sehr Wertvolles verloren.  
  
Einen Freund.  
  
Den ich zutiefst verletzt habe.  
  
Und jetzt merke ich wieder, dass ich meinen Namen zurecht trage:  
  
Schuldig.  
  
(Ende) 


End file.
